Shall We Dance?
by Jewell Trim
Summary: Georgiana has fallen in love with the sport of competitive dance and is all thanks to her idol, Lizzie Bennet... So how is it that Darcy finds himself getting pulled into this world too?


**A/N: Some of them might be out of character. I'm not a ballroom guru, so I apologize. I just want a tory with them dancing. Not just in a ballroom in sets, but something like this.**

"Please William."

"Georgie, I really don't want to. I can drop you off, but I really don't want to stay for hours just watching people dance around."

"It's not just people dancing around. This is a ballroom dancing competition. The nationals! I have to see it!" Georgiana persisted, bouncing in her seat as she became excited.

Darcy did his best to control his mirth as he watched his sister beg him to go with her.

She had approached him in his library no sooner after she got back from traveling home from school.

"Still, wouldn't you have more fun going with your college friends?"

"They aren't interested in ballroom dancing."

"What about the girls at the dancing studio you go to?"

"All busy and not interested. Please, William."

Darcy sighed, running his hands through his hair. He knew he could never disappoint his sister. Setting down his book, he looked to Georgiana.

"Very well. I guess I can bring some work with me."

Georgiana's eyes with wide with disbelief, "You'd work during a national competi- never mind, thank you Will. I'll be ready in ten minutes." She sprung from her seat and was out the room before Darcy could say anything.

He frowned in confusion of what she had just said and called after her, "Wait, what? It's today?"

"Yes! At five!"

Darcy checked his watch for the time, "It's only three though."

"We need to get a parking spot and a good seat for the auditorium."

With a deep sigh, Darcy got up from his comfortable seat in his library and decided he should get ready himself. The only thing he could find to bring with him was his iPad with all the emails and files he was to look at before next Monday.

As promised, Georgiana was downstairs, wearing her coat and scarf, ready to leave. Darcy pulled on his coat and grabbed his keys.

As he drove them to their destination Georgiana would scroll down on her phone screen, her attention raptly fixed on the screen.

"So, is there like a specific reason why we're going? Like a certain person."

"Of course, there is. None other than Lizzy Bennet, my idol. I follow her on Instagram and Twitter. She is so amazing Will. I can't believe you forgot!" she sent him a scandalized look.

"Sorry, maybe you have mentioned it. I've been pretty busy of late, Georgie. You'll have to forgive me." He said apologetically. Darcy couldn't remember the last time he had seen her this animated-no, he could-it was when his sister declared she wanted to do ballroom dancing. It was so sudden and out of nowhere from the shy girl he was used to, he quickly decided to support her. Here she was about a year and a half later, making him go see competitions with her.

"It's just surprising is all. I thought Richard would've mentioned it to you."

"Richard?" Darcy rose an eyebrow, "What does he have to do with it?"

Richard Fitzwilliam was Darcy's oldest friends and was a couple years older than him. He was into ballroom dancing as well but would spare Will all the details. Normally they talked about other things, with his friend teasing him about being socially awkward. There was only the one time when Richard tried to suggest that Darcy try ballroom dance to get rid of some of that awkwardness, but Will flatly refused.

"He's Lizzie's partner. As of last year. They are so cute together and are very good. I've been following their progress this past year and they've gotten in first in their last two competitions!"

"Huh," Will though out loud, "I wonder why Richard didn't say anything."

"Well, he has been really busy. They have been working on new dance routines for the nationals and making sure it is perfect. So much goes into the preparation, it's all so overwhelming. I don't know if I'll ever be brave enough to go and dance in front of so many people."

Georgiana's face flushed at the mere thought of it.

"I'm sure when you're ready, you'll do fine." Darcy smiled over at her.

Darcy had barely turned off the car before Georgiana was out the door, calling for him to hurry.

"Wait up Georgie!" Darcy looked down at his watch again, "We're an hour early. There's no need to rush."

"We need good seats!"

Darcy hurried after her, his nineteen-year-old sister insisting that if they didn't hurry they'd be up in the rafters and they wouldn't be able to see anything.

Darcy was appalled at how much a ticket cost to watch people dance, but he paid for both his and his sister's ticket before they got their tournament listing papers.

Georgiana eagerly pulled her brother to find a seat, and he was surprised that there were people already there. They sat down, in a relatively close spot to the designated dance floor where they could still see everything. His sister was looking over the names until she found the one she was looking for.

"Here! Fitzwilliam, number 12! Isn't this exciting, Will?"

"I guess." he looked at the staff of the tournament as they cleaned up the wooden floor one last time. The judges were all wearing their lanyards with their notepads ready.

While they waited for the next hour to be up, Will asked his sister if she wanted to grab something to eat before the competition began. Persuading her to leave her spot seemed a lot harder than he expected, but after setting their coats in their chairs, they finally made their way outside of the big room and into the hall.

Standing in line, one that was long, just as long as the one for admission now, he thought he heard his name called.

"Will? Will Darcy? Is that you?"

Growing nervous that there was someone who'd actually recognize him here, he turned around hesitantly.

"William Darcy, as I live and breathe. What the devil are you doing here?" Richard grinned, clapping Darcy on the shoulder. He was a couple inches shorter than Darcy but was still pretty tall. Dressed in a dark blue tux with a red shirt underneath to compliment his dark auburn hair. His usually messy locks were gelled back to show bright blue eyes.

"Richard," Darcy sighed in relief, "shouldn't you be getting ready or something? For the competition."

"I see what you're doing there-avoiding my question-I was getting Lizzie some water."

"Is she here?" Georgiana asked eagerly, looking around to see if she could spot her.

"No, she's back in the dressing rooms. If you want, I can take you back there to meet her." Richard gave Georgiana a wink.

Darcy was expecting his sister to agree immediately, but she bit her bottom lip in concern.

"I don't wish to distract her from the competition."

"Nonsense. She'd love to meet you." Richard waved off her concern. "That is if it will be alright with your brother. We could go now and be back before this line even moved. Darcy, could you buy me a bottle of water? I can pay you back."

Darcy watched them hurry away down the hall, jealous he had to stand here listening to the person in line complain about not having enough cheese for his grande size nachos.

When they returned, Darcy was just stepping away from the window, juggling three bottles of water, a plate of cheese pizza for Georgie, and a burger and fries for himself. He was concentrating so hard on not dropping anything, he nearly startled and lost it all when Georgiana suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I can help." she offered, taking her pizza and then his food.

Richard took the extra bottle of water.

"Thanks, I'll pay you next time we hang out." he grinned.

"No need. You should probably hurry and get that to your partner. You already came back without it."

Richard chuckled, "She was a bit surprised, but she was okay with it. I told her you were getting her one and that it was coming soon."

He waved to them once more before moving back down the hall to the dressing room.

"So, how was meeting your idol?" Darcy asked with a smile as he and his sister moved back to the gym.

"She was great. She looks so beautiful in her red dress and the beads in her hair and- Oh Will, she was amazing! And nice, just as I knew she would be. She didn't mind at all that I came to meet her. We laughed and she told me that I should come and watch her and Richard dance some time. Do you think I should? I wouldn't want to distract them from Worlds."

Darcy chuckled, "Already thinking they're going to Worlds? The competition hasn't even started."

"Of course they will, they are so good. The others in this competition aren't half as good." Georgiana stated, sitting down in her seat, handing her brother his food.

"Well, I'm glad you liked her," Darcy said, going back to talking about the great Lizzie Bennet, who he still hadn't seen before.

The announcer of the tournament came over the speakers and some music played in the background as the competitors came onto the floor. It was then that Darcy got his first look at Richard's partner.

She was, like Georgiana said, dressed in red. The fabric clung to her body and fell loose around her mid-thigh. Her hair was up and woven to reveal a long neck.

Graceful and elegant came to mind as he watched her move to stand in line.

The announcer gave everyone's name and the dances that were to happen.

Darcy was surprised that at not one point did he pick up his iPad to work. Instead, his eyes were drawn to the couples dancing. Specifically his friend and his partner.

The Samba, Cha Cha, then Rumba. He couldn't look away. It was like they were communicating through their dance, telling him that he couldn't look away. It was like a beautiful spell.

After each dance, he'd clap, nearly standing on his feet before he remembered himself. When the second part began; standard, Darcy looked at over the listings once more. They'd be seeing the Waltz next.

Richard saw the passion as they moved, their steps, the way they moved their hips, the high rise and then a spin.

It was all over too soon, and the music ended.

There was a slight break, waiting for Richard and his partner to go back on the floor with their heat. During that time Darcy took the opportunity to use the toilet. He was reflecting on the dance and how it was so hard not to want to dance himself when he heard a noise in a stall. Frowning, Darcy looked over his shoulder and saw the door to a stall open and someone limp out. To his surprise, it was Richard.

"Rich-"

"Shh." Richard held up a finger to his lips before giving a weak smile. "No need to get everyone worried."

"You're injured," Darcy said, frustrating himself for stating the obvious. "You can't possibly go back onto the floor."

"I must. There's a lot at stake here, Darcy."

Richard washed his hands and walked back out the bathroom.

Darcy wanted to go after him, shake him until he saw reason.

 _Who cared about the competition!?_

Even as he thought it, he knew that Georgiana would be sad. Richard's partner... he wasn't sure, but she'd probably would be disappointed too. The fans... But all of this at the risk of a serious injury.

Shaking his head, Darcy washed his hands and went back to find his seat.

Next was the Tango.

The music began and the partners all joined together.

Richard moved his partner across the floor, seeming to glide as they moved and then did a quick turn. They continued to move, and Darcy wondered if he was just being too worried to think the injury was worse than he had thought.

The couples were spinning around, Richard taking Lizzie into a quick step combination before coming to a stall right in front of the section Darcy and Georgiana was seated. Darcy saw the determined look on his friend's face as their eyes met for a brief minute before the couple moved away again.

Stepping back and then a quick turn.

People clapped as the dance continued. Darcy's hands wouldn't leave his knees, leaning slightly forward in his chair, the bottom lip being slightly chewed on.

The high rise and then another turn that looked like it hurt, confirmed Darcy's suspicions as he watched his friend continue to dance.

The high kick threw Darcy off in surprise. He had seen that high kick only when they were younger and in martial arts. To see it in dancing, along with a woman's leg matching its height made his lips part in shock.

The couple continued to move, the intensity even stronger than before. Darcy could hear whispers from people around their area talking about the number 12 couple.

"I never saw him dance with so much passion. It's almost palpable." said a man to his friend.

"Oh my gosh he is so hot. I'm feeling all tingly." a woman moaned to her friends, all of them girls who echoed her sentiments by saying how turned on they were by Richard.

Richard would move Lizzie, the two of them gliding before their heels clicked together as they snapped back to face one another.

When Richard's feet left the ground, taking his partner with him in a hop before they landed and did another quick step combination people marveled at it. Darcy guessed that that wasn't usually done in a Tango.

Richard bent his partner down, her back arched in an ending pose.

The music ended and Richard gracefully pulled his partner back up and they did one last pose before separating and bowing.

The crowd erupted in cheers, chanting Richard and Lizzie's name. A lot of people stood up as they clapped.

Darcy saw Georgiana spring up to her feet to join them.

Clapping, Darcy continued to watch Richard. He looked worn out.

And it was at that moment Richard collapsed onto the floor, energy all gone to stand.

It had been a week since the National tournament. Lizzie had stood up with their coach to receive their first place trophy and certificate.

Georgiana had been kind enough to give Darcy updates on Richard via Lizzie's Twitter post.

"William!" Georgiana burst through his study where he had been working on typing up an email.

Darcy jumped a little at the volume in which she said his name and her overall out of character behavior.

"Huh? Georgie? Is something wrong?"

"No... sort of, I just wanted to show you something." she came over to stand next to him and pushed her phone into his hands before pushing play.

It was a video on Twitter.

Lizzie had posted a video of her and Richard hanging out in the hospital and they talked for a couple of minutes to give their followers an update on Richard's condition.

"So he's out for six months then." Darcy sighed, not finding that hard to believe.

"It's all things horrible, isn't it? Richard is laid up and they won't be able to go to Worlds. They really had a chance at winning too." Georgiana pouted, "And to think that Richard won't be allowed to continue being Lizzie's partner after he's better."

"What do you mean?" Darcy frowned, not sure why he suddenly was curious about what happened to the woman.

"Richard's family had signed a contract with another coach for him to be partnered with another girl. Anne de Bourgh. She was sick this season and so Richard was free to partner with Lizzie because she lost her previous partner. The whole thing was ridiculous. You should've seen the videos and post about it."

"You can give me the SparkNotes."

"Okay." Georgiana settled on the edge of his desk to share the story, showing him pictures of the people involved along the way, "So, Lizzie was previously in an amateur's league two years ago. They really didn't care about pairings at all back then. She was the man and her friend Charlotte was the girl. If you think Lizzie looks beautiful in a dress, she was very dashing in a suit. Anyway, her partner got snagged into being coupled with her boyfriend, Bill Collins, a total idiot. He spends more time on people's toes than on the floor. So, Lizzie was without a partner, one who could easily lead because she's been doing the guy's part for over a decade. Richard and she met, almost like a speed dating type of thing for dancers. They hit it off and Richard worked really well with her, being able to take charge. They are so cute off the dance floor too. They hang out together and post the most hilarious videos. They almost look like a real couple, but I don't believe they are."

"They aren't?" Darcy looked surprised at this and hoped that his sister couldn't detect the relief in his voice.

Georgiana rose an eyebrow, "Really? Out of everything I just say, you're just interested if they are dating?" she shook her head and went back to looking at her phone, "I mean, if they were, I doubt Richard would be okay with being separated from his partner to dance with some other girl. I hear that Anne isn't even that good of a dancer and is too weak to dance most of the time. How can he saddle with that? To think they were so close to winning Worlds only for him to be basically dancing with a person who moves like a senior citizen-no offense to them, they at least are dancing because they want to. Anne doesn't even want to be dancing, her mother I think is forcing her. Can you believe that? Living through your child." Georgiana shook her head before she got off Darcy's desk.

"I'm sure things will work out. When is the Worlds tournament?"

"Three months."

"I'm sure she can find a partner in that time."

Georgiana gaped at him, "You can't just find a partner. A dance partner is so much more than that. There is trust and like this 'click' that happens when you know, you're in sync. It's like marriage, a relationship. That's why she worked so well with her friend Charlotte for so many years. They are best friends. Richard and she have the same personalities and it was perfect."

"What I meant was, that I'm sure things will work out." Darcy tried again.

Georgiana didn't look convinced. An alert brought her attention back down to her phone and she opened it. Her eyes widen as she read.

"Ohmygosh, Lizzie is over at my dance studio looking for a new partner right now! They're holding auditions!" she finally tore her eyes away from the small screen to give her brother a pleading look.

"You have to come with me."

"What? Why? Georgie, you have your own license you know." Darcy frowned.

"I know, but I'll be too nervous and chicken out. If you drive me, you can push me through the door."

Darcy sighed and looked at the email he had abandoned. He then looked back up to his sister who was giving him puppy dog eyes, her bottom lip quivering.

"Fine, I'll go. Only to drop you off though. I have to seriously get work done, Georgie."

"Thanks! Come on!" she ran from the room, a tired Darcy following after her.

The dance room was filled with men and a few other women as the speed dating went on. Georgiana had convinced her brother to come inside to see what it was like.

Darcy instantly felt the heat of thirty bodies and he pulled off his coat. Standing to the side, he watched as a woman, Lizzie, danced with one man on the dance floor before bowing and joining hands with another man.

"She must be tired." he murmured.

"Hardly, she dances for hours at the tournament. A quick dance with each man won't be anything to her." Georgiana explained.

Once Lizzie finished the last dance and bowed to her partner, she spotted Georgiana and gave a brilliant smile before walking over.

To Darcy, it looked like she was gliding across the floor to them.

"Georgiana, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I dance at this studio, so I had to come." Georgiana said eagerly and then remembered her brother, "This is William, my brother."

"Nice to meet you. Do you dance as well?"

"Not if I can help it," Darcy muttered.

"That is a shame, for I really love dancing."

"Lizzie, have you found anyone yet who would be a good partner?" asked Georgiana, bringing the woman's attention away from Darcy.

Darcy wasn't sure why, but he missed the playful expression of those eyes looking at him.

"Not yet. There is one who doesn't seem half bad. George Wickham."

"Wickham?" the Darcy siblings said in unison.

Lizzie looked at them both questioningly.

Georgiana did her best to play off her unease while Darcy's expression hardened, looking through the crowd to see if he could spot the man.

"I'm guessing you know him and that he wouldn't be a good partner."

"Certainly not." was Darcy's response.

"Well then, it would seem that this leaves me again with no good choices so far, and seeing as how you eliminated my only one, I will require you to do the next dance," Lizzie said in humor.

"Excuse me?" Darcy stared back at her as if she suddenly grew another head with the mere suggestion that he dance.

"Come now, Mr. Darcy, I won't think less of you for not knowing how to dance, and I've already had my feet stepped on plenty of times so you have no excuse."

"Go William. I'll hold your coat." Georgiana offered, taking away said item and pushing him towards the dance floor.

Only a couple minutes later found Darcy standing in the middle of the dance floor, holding Lizzie in his arms.

"Keep your arms straight and don't look at your feet." she offered before the music began.

Darcy's head was spinning when he heard the music for a Waltz play. He tried to think of the first step but then realized that he was already moving back. The touch of her stomach and pelvis pushing against his made him painfully aware of their close proximity and his face was trying to flush.

She manipulated him into doing a box step and doing a circle. Darcy nearly panicked when she did a dip, forcing him to hold her more tightly to keep from dropping her.

"You're too tense," she said, drawing him out of his muddled thoughts.

"Yeah well, what do you expect me to say when I'm trying to concentrate on not making a fool out of myself," he muttered.

"That will do for the moment as a form of conversation." she smiled playfully as she took them in another turn.

Her leg rose and rested on his upper thigh and he instinctively tightened his hold on her hand and waist.

"Careful there, Mr. Darcy. I need my hand."

Her leg disappeared from his and he relaxed once more. A couple more box step combinations and then it was over.

Darcy took a deep breath, seemingly tired from the short exercise.

"Will, you were amazing!" Georgiana exclaimed, rushing to meet them.

"Hardly, she led the entire dance," Darcy admitted.

"You didn't drop me in any of the dips or step on my toes, I'd consider that a great success." Lizzie offered.

"Will, wouldn't it be wonderful if you danced with Lizzie? I mean I know my brother appears really bad, but he knows a little from practicing with me. Richard and he are old friends too. He's a quick learner. I'm sure he'd be great!"

"Georgie!" Darcy was astonished that his sister was ready to offer him up as someone's partner when he'd make a complete and utter fool of himself in front of hundreds of people and on television networks too.

Lizzie had her hands on her hips, thinking.

Darcy didn't want her to. He wanted her to laugh at the suggestion and point out the obvious that he didn't have a clue about what he was doing. Plus, Georgiana had said that Lizzie had been the lead for over a decade and that only Richard had accomplished at taking over that role. He'd sooner be in a dress before he won that level.

Lizzie smiled, her eyes sparkling, "Well, it isn't really up to me. I mean it partly does. Mr. Darcy probably has other things to do that are just as important. There will have to be lessons and private lessons to get him ready and then creating a routine and most importantly, building up your stamina. Does that sound like something you'd be interested in?"

"Not really."

She nodded and looked away before turning back with a mischievous smile, "I guess I'll have to brave partnering with George then."

 _How had this woman suddenly start to manipulate him? He knew what she was doing, and Darcy knew that if it was any other woman he probably would let her. But as it was..._

"Fine. I think I could manage it. How hard can it be?" he said nonchalantly.

"Well then, Mr. Darcy. Shall we dance?"


End file.
